Jeans, Hickeys and Bellamy's Bed (Of Desire)
by Looking For A Silver Lining
Summary: University AU - In which Clarke and Bellamy do it and she has to walk back to her Halls Of Residence after dealing with the aftermath. Includes a special appearance of Jasper's (and Monty's) moonshine. Rated T for language.


**This is the result of me reading The 100 and watching the show and reading fanfiction and just other stuff. By the way, if you like Bellarke then you would like the book because there is a Bellarke thing going on. It is great! My New Girl fanfiction will eventually be updated, I just need to get ideas and to write :) Alright, I do not own The 100 or anything (although I would love to own Bellamy). Enjoy!**

It was only when they woke up and they were in his bed naked that it began to dawn on them how royally they had fucked up.

Halls were silent as they slowly untangled themselves and got to grips with the fact they were in his uni room, their clothes hanging off of the door and chairs and her knickers were hanging off of the window handle. Clarke noticed her dress was ripped and she now only had her underwear to put on. She twisted her body on the bed and saw Bellamy smirking at her, small bruises forming on his chest. Obviously Clarke was a bit eager the previous night.

"Fucking hell Bellamy," Clarke groaned, "You may be the ultimate arse to cross this Earth, but _damn_!"

"I try, princess. I try."

"Bellamy! Come on, get up!" Octavia's voice came through the door and Clarke panicked.

"Hey, Octavia? I need to borrow a pair of your jeans for the girl I have in here. She doesn't have anything to wear!"

"Oh... Okay?" Clarke relaxed against Bellamy's chest and sighed in content, listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling the low rumble of his laugh resonate through his chest.

"Goddamn princess. You comfy there?" Clarke grinned up at him as she tilted her head. She twisted herself until she was straddling him and kissed him, feeling him respond to her touch. She kissed him with all of her might, and he responded enthusiastically, running his hands up amd down her back and running his fingers through her long blonde hair and letting it fall down so it was tickling his face. The golden strands brushed against his cheeks and his closed eyelids amd felt like water to the touch. When they eventually pulled away from each other, Octavia was standing at the door, which was now open, staring at the carnage with wide eyes. Her eyes grew even wider when she saw who exactly was inhabiting Bellamy's bed.

"Holy shit, you slept with Clarke?" Clarke felt her face redden and she pulled the duvet over her, still straddling the naked, smirking Bellamy.

"Yes I slept with Clarke. Can you leave the jeans and go, please?" Octavia dropped the jeans and backed out of the room, her eyes still wide and her hair swinging as she shouted down the hall for Raven, Monty and Jasper to 'Get their arses over to Bellamy's room, they owe money'. Clarke felt Bellamy rub her back and begin kissing her shoulders and collarbones.

"Bellamy," she couldn't suppress the moan that bubbled up in her throat.

"Clarke," his voice was muffled by her skin as his lips were pressed to it. When he detached, she began to get up and found her clothes. As she pulled on the jeans, she heard Bellamy get up and toss her something. He'd tossed her one of his shirts.

She pulled it on, feeling it slip off of one shoulder. The smell was just beautiful to her, the smell of peppermint and lavender and wood and a scent that was unmistakably Bellamy. She felt a small warmth go through her as she sniffed his shirt, revelling in the softness and the scent. She suddenly realised that her makeup had probably smudged, but she didn't care. She picked up her bag and stuffed the remains of her dress inside it, put on her shoes and gave Bellamy a long, slow kiss before departing from his room, with sex hair and the glow that only sex with Bellamy Blake could give a girl. She was suddenly grateful that she didn't run into anyone she knew on her way back, but she got some strange looks as she dashed across campus and back to her Halls Of Residence, not realising that she had deep purple marks over her collarbones and shoulder. As she reached her room, she heard her phone begin ringing. She found her phone amd answered it, tilting her head and holding the phone on her shoulder as she opened her door.

"Hello?"

"Hello princess," Bellamy's deep voice resonated through her body as she heard it down the phone.

"Bellamy! What can I do for you?"

"Well, a repeat of last night would be lovely..."

"Bellamy..."

"I was joking! Maybe... Anyway, I was wondering if you were free tonight? Jasper and Monty have a new batch of moonshine to poison us with-"

"Weren't we drinking his moonshine last night?"

"That was the last batch, princess. We have a new batch to be poisoned with, like I was saying. Octavia wants to see you again. Fully clothed, I mean."

"Alright, what time?"

"Seven sound okay?"

"Sure!"

At seven, she stood outside the door to Bellamy's Halls Of Residence, her stomach full of butterflies as she waited for him to answer the door. When she followed him upstairs, she felt herself longing for his touch.

When the night was over, she was back in his bed, naked, as he had his way with her again. And she was loving every second of it.


End file.
